


Nothing Gay Going On Here Officer

by CommanderLuna



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, THEY LITERALLY HAVE EACH OTHER'S FIRST NAMES AS ANAGRAMS, i'm salty about the lack of gay so here this is, this is just a gayer rendition of breaking ranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/pseuds/CommanderLuna
Summary: Just An Ordinary Infiltration Into The Imperial Academy No Way Is Ezra Gonna Find The Love Of His Life Here No Gay Ezra Is Het He Doesn't Like Boys At All





	Nothing Gay Going On Here Officer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ezrah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezrah/gifts).



It was just a simple infiltration mission. Go in, pretend to be an Imperial-loving nerf-herder for a few weeks, grab the decoder, get out.

But then Ezra saw Zare. When he first saw his face, he was stunned. "Why do boys have to be so cute?", he thought. "He's probably just another brainwashed patriotic Stormtrooper in training, ready to shoot me the moment he found out I'm not 'Dev Morgan'. This would be a lot easier if I was even a tiny bit more straigh- oh God he's coming towards me what do I do?"

"Hello, you must be the new Cadet, Dev Morgan. I'm Zare Leonis, pleased to meet you."

"Yep, that's me, Dev Morgan, here to help make the Empire a reality", Ezra said, eyes shifting slightly as he tried not to lose his temperment and blow his cover.

"Well, good luck on the training exercise for today, I hear it's much harder than the entrance exam you took." 

And with that, he was off, back to his place before the instructors arrived.

"Attention Cadets", Commander Aresko stated in a blunt monotone. "This exercise is simple, but do not take that to mean easy. You must climb out of The Well using the floating platforms. To make things interesting, some of these will be electrified at random intervals. The best of you, the top three winners, will have shifts as aides in Imperial headquarters. The rest will serve Taskmaster Grint, in none too kind menial labor assignments. Good luck, and may the best of you win."

And with that, the platform descended, into a pit, while platforms emerged from the floor for them to climb out of. 

Ezra whispered to Zare", Bet I can beat you to the top"

"You're on Dev", Zare replied. 

Ezra smiled under his helmet, knowing he had a little trick up his sleeve. He shouldn't be doing this, he's not supposed to stand out and be the top of the top, he just needs enough to get into Imperial Headquarters. But seeing Zare, he just had to try and impress him. He still has to restrain himself though. Only make his jumps slightly higher, or his grip a bit stronger, to try and escape notice of the Commander. He makes it to the top and looks back for Zare, thinking maybe he can help him out a bit- totally to make his own abilities look less impressive in comparison and not because he had a crush, not at all, no gay here- only to find out that Zare is right behind him, causing him to jump back and frantically activate his helmet so that Zare didn't see his blushing. 

"No need to react like that, I wasn't that far behind you ya know",  Zare said.

Jai Kell arrived third, taking a bit longer than Zare. "It's weird how fast you got that done Dev, it's almost like you could see which platforms were going to be electrified before it happened."

"It's just skill, that's what it's like being the best", Ezra said, doing his best impression of humble boasting.

"Congratulations Cadets", Commander Aresko said, "you've done well. You three get to work in the Imperial Academy. The rest of you, go meet Taskmaster Grint. Enjoy scrubbing down the barracks."

 

* * *

 

 

Ezra was almost done with his mission. He just had to grab the decoder and get the hell out of dodge before anyone figured out what happened.

It was too easy. Agent Kallus was out of his office with a new datapad, and he just left the decoder lying on his desk. Who does that? The same type of people who train a group of soldiers who are supposed to work together to be competitive probably. Ezra nabbed it up and started to walk off when Zare walked in. 

_"_ Oh shit", Ezra thought, "I'm busted"

He prepared to fight his way out before Zare put his finger to his lips and pushed him away from the entrance.

"Don't. Move. Past. The. Door. It's alarmed Dev, you'll summon the whole army." 

"...Wait, you're NOT going to call me out to the Imperials?" 

"We all have our reasons to hate the Empire, Dev, now move we can discuss our feelings in private later, we'll make a new plan to take the chip."

"Yessssss," Ezra thought, "not an Imperial. Free ticket to crush city."

* * *

 

"So now that we're out of danger, why do you hate the Imperials Zare? I mean other than mass fascism but do you have any personal reason?"

"My sister, Dhara. She joined the Academy years ago, and we never heard back from her. No messages, not even a funeral arrangement from the Empire. I want to find out what happened to her. What about you?"

"Just a plucky young Rebel spy looking for some secret plans to destroy an Empire weapon. Sorry about your sister. Maybe we can see if there's any info on her. I'll send something to Spectre."

"Spectre? You aren't alone? Good to know we aren't the only ones fighting the good fight. So tomorrow we gotta get in the top 3 to make our plan work, OK?"

"Got it. Let's do this, Team Zare-Dev," Ezra said, and gave Zare a fist bump.

* * *

 

The next day, it was time for the exercise. It went similarly to the first one, but Ezra pushed Jai down to the bottom to be sure Zare and him would both make it.

"Congratulations you three, and good work Dev, there are no friends in war", said the Commander.

It was time for the plan to go into effect.

Ezra crawled through the air ducts, while Zare distracts Agent Kallus. He picked up the Decoder fairly easily but noticed another data chip labeled "Dhara File". Without hesitation he picked it up, but struggled to move it while thinking about just how deep he'd fallen for Zare, it was as if his heart was pushed into The Well like Jai had been.

He took it and resolved to keep it until Zare got on board The Ghost. It was important, yes, but he needed Zare focused on the mission at hand and formulating some sort of escape plan to get him out and not just Ezra. 

As Ezra walks back with Zare, he hears a conversation going on.

"Yes Inquisitor, these two boys, Dev Morgan and Jai Kell, appear to meet your.... criteria..."

"Excellent Commander, I will be there tomorrow and if they do indeed meet my criteria I shall take them into my custody."

Ezra had to inform Jai, even if he hated him and reported him to the Empire, there's no way he could let the Inquisitor get a force sensitive kid.

But how to tell him.....

* * *

 

"OK lemme get this straight", Jai said. "You're rebel spies... and I'm a magic kid with mental superpowers... and if I don't come with you I get training by a cool laser sword wielding officer? Sounds cool. Why shouldn't I just stay here? It'll all turn out fine."

Ezra looked momentarily concerned, and wanted to say something but didn't know what to say, at which point Zare spoke up.

"Dude, you don't wanna do that. You got a mom? A sister? My sister likely had the same thing happen to her. One day she just disappeared from the Academy without warning. Imagine your mom, wondering where you went, crying for you. If there's someone you like, maybe even someone you seem to be trying to tell it to in a blindingly obvious fashion, imagine how they'd feel if you suddenly dropped off the face of the planet, without you telling them how you feel?"

As Zare talked, he occasionally glanced at Ezra. Ezra looked back in shock, unsure of what to say. After Jai was left stunned silent and agreed to go with them, Ezra glanced at Zare again, and confirmed his feelings were reciprocated with a glance. Jai went back to his bunk, and Ezra and Zare stayed behind.

"So... it sounded a bit like you were talking from experience about the crush..." Ezra said.

"Well sorta. I mean there is someone I like. He has blue hair, eyes full of mischief and awe, and a cute nose too."

"I have someone too", Ezra said while blushing, leaning in close as he talks, "with brown hair, brown eyes.... and lips that look ready to kiss."

Ezra went in for the kiss after a nod from Zare, and it was soft and passionate, all the wonders of the universe he could fly to and the only one he cared about in that moment was Zare, the wonderful boy who he'd give the world to to kiss for one second longer.

But sadly all things must end and so did their kiss. 

"We should do this again sometime", Zare said, "In a less hostile environment, one closer to a home." 

* * *

The next day, it was game time. Ezra, Zare, and Jai all worked together to climb up The Well. It was a daunting course this time, with it not being helped that they kept getting shot at by other Cadets. Eventually, Zare neared the top, but Ezra looked back and saw a Cadet firing two shots, one at him and one at Zare. Only time to either deflect one with the force or dodge the other. Well, Ezra had always wanted to be the stupid but cavalier romantic. He fell back, and Oleg, a loyal Imperial Cadet, took third place. 

"What should we do Dev", Jai said, "We wanted all 3 of us in the AT-DP."

"Proceed with the plan you two, I'll find another way out. I have a few connections, and one might be able to pull a few miracles off her weapons belt."

Zare, Jai, and Oleg boarded the Walker, ready to escape.

Ezra saw a black painted Chopper in disguise roll by, and gave him the emergency signal- slightly force lifting Chopper's feet off the ground, imperceptible to others, but to the droid a clear signal for a few miracles.

As Zare and Jai watched the Stormtrooper pilot the chopper, suddenly something exploded near them, their signal. They shot the pilot and Oleg, and started wreaking havoc with the Walker, shooting everything they saw but Ezra. Eventually, another Walker came by and blew up the first, with Ezra escaping out near the Walkers in the chaos.

Sabine and Zeb ran by, grabbing Ezra and Jai and were about to leave, till Ezra broke out of Sabine's grip.

"Wait! We can't leave Zare behind!" 

Zare looked at Ezra, and nervously twiddled his fingers "actually I wanted to stay... I still need to find out what happened to Dhara..."

"Come with us. You have a better chance of finding someone taken by the Inquisitor with people who have fought him. Plus, I found this", he says, pulling out the file on Dhara he nabbed from Agent Kallus's office. 

"You never fail to amaze Dev."

"It's Ezra actually. And we should probably board this ship before those Stormtroopers shoot us, so grab my hand and I'll take you on a tour of the stars, cutie."

"I can't refuse an offer like that Ezra."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this and lemme know if I did well, or if I should continue this idea of Zare joining the Rebels and make it a series.


End file.
